The Kingdom Next Door
by Anonymousnette
Summary: While Henry is traveling through the realms, he encounters a sorceress who's power hungry, and decides to travel through the realms too. Henry follows her, and arrives in Auradon during family day.
1. Prolouge

_In Once Upon a Time, this takes place a few months after Henry left, or whatever the equivalent of that would be in Storybrooke. In Descendants it takes place 6 months after the events of Descendants 2. Also make sure to check out the links on my profile!_

Henry was riding on his motorcycle after a flying shadow. He had to get that bean back before she used it. Ravens cawed through the forest. The trees were so thick with leaves that barely any moonlight shined through. Snaps and crackles under his motor cycle and the soft roar coming from it alerted anyone that he was coming, which was not exactly what he wanted. All of a sudden, there was a burst of light, and a circle of flames opened. The shadow went through, and Henry followed it, just before the portal closed.

* * *

When Henry came out of the portal, he squinted in the sunlight. In front of where his motorcycle was parked was a huge castle, with yellow and blue banners on either side of it. A small hedge maze swirled around the front of it. In the center of it, was a statue of a man who looked regal. A king, it fact. However, the place looked deserted. Fearing that she had already attacked, he looked around for any sign of life.


	2. Chapter 1

Ben was walking along the field where Family Day was being held when he ran into Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Hey Ben," Carlos said.

"Hey guys," Ben said. "Has anyone seen Mal?"

"She's keeping her distance," Evie said. "After last year..."

"Yeah, I don't blame her," Ben interrupted, reflecting back on that day. "That really didn't go so well."

"You can say that again," Jay said. "She'll just be watching from the balcony from time to time."

Ben looked up at the balcony, saw Mal, and waved.

* * *

As Mal waved back at Ben, she couldn't help but feeling a little bit left out. After the year before, she didn't exactly like Family Day, but looking down at everyone laughing and chatting, she wished she could be with everyone, especially Ben. They've been so busy lately, with him being king and her being a lady of the court, not to mention the last few months were spent preparing for any scheme Uma might cook up, they haven't had any time for each other lately. Yes, he would consult her about events and stuff like that, but they haven't really had any time to do personal things, such as going out together. As she watched Ben turn back towards their friends, she looked over the crowd. Her eyes caught a figure walking around on the edge of the field. It looked like he was in her grade, but she never saw him before, not even in the hallways. As she peered closer, she saw that he didn't even look like he was from here. She looked back at her friends and boyfriend to see if the had noticed the boy to, but they had already walked off. She decided that she'd go check the boy out for herself, as long as she was careful.

* * *

Henry was sitting on his motorcycle right in front of the portal he just created. His adoptive mother, Regina, was anxiously standing to the side.

"Henry, if that's the only bean you have, then getting back here..." Regina started.

"Will be an adventure," Henry finished. "That's why I'm going. I love you, mom."

Regina smiled, walked over, and held his arm. "I love you too."

Henry smiled back. As soon as Regina let go of his arm, he sped off into the portal.

Once he came out the other side, he observed his surroundings. It looked like he was in as forest, but it wasn't the Enchanted Forest. For one thing, this forest had more pine trees and conifers than the Enchanted Forest. But before he could make anymore observations, horses suddenly surrounded by a bunch of men on horses.


	3. Chapter 2

Henry weaved through the crowd of people. He was looking for Morgan. If she found who she was looking for, all of the realms could be at risk. As he scanned the crowd, a girl with medium length purple hair came up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, you know, just enjoying this..." he said as he motioned around.

"Family Day?"

"Yeah. Family Day."

"You don't go to school here, do you?"

"Uh, you could say I'm just visiting."

"Oh. Does someone in your family goes here?"

Henry didn't know how to answer that. In this realm there could be another Evil Queen who had children, but since he wasn't from this realm, they wouldn't know him. So, he decided to change the subject. "Have you seen anyone? Particularly anyone that has red hair and a green dress?"

"Nope. Is she a relative of yours?"

"No, but it's really important that I find her."

"Okay, what's really going on here? Are you from the Isle? How did you get here?"

"Uh.." How he going to explain this? And what was the Isle anyways? "It's rather complicated, and I don't have time to explain."

The girl stepped in front of him. "I've got plenty of time, and I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's going on."

* * *

 _Henry was pacing around his cell. After the men, which turned out to be King Arthur's hunting party, had detained him for questioning. At least this version of King Arthur seemed to care more about his people. As he paced, he heard footsteps coming down into the dungeon. He turned around, and saw a guard coming down, followed by a white bearded man in red robes._

 _"It's time for your interrogation," the guard said and he walked over to the cell door and opened it. The bearded man walked inside the cell, and the guard shut the door, but didn't lock it._

 _"Sit down, young man," the bearded man said as he sat down on one of the benches. Henry sat on the other one."I am Merlin. What's you're name?"_

 _"I- I'm Henry," Henry answered. This was Merlin? THE Merlin?_

 _"Now, I'm sure you're aware that I'm the greatest wizard in all the realm, but where are you from?"_

 _"Um, it's... complicated."_

 _"Oh really? I'm sure I'll be able to understand. You're lucky I didn't give you truth serum like King Arthur wanted to. Now, I will ask this again: Where are you from?"_

 _So, Henry told him everything, about Storybrooke, the books he found, and how he got there._

 _Merlin nodded while putting a finger to his chin. "Hmmm, interesting. Unusual, but not impossible."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"In our realm, magic beans have many uses, including teleporting people to other realms. So, it's no surprise that you transported into another story." Merlin soon got up. "Now, it's time I reported your case to King Arthur. He's the one who will decide your fate." Merlin started to walk away, but turned back around. "By the way, do I have a counterpart in your world?"_

 _"Yes, but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _Henry hesitated. "He's... dead."_

 _Merlin furrowed his brow. "Oh."_

* * *

 _"So, as you can see, the boy is only trying to find his place in the world," Merlin said. He was in King Arthur's throneroom pleading Henry's case. However, it wasn't very easy to persuade King Arthur of something when it comes to protecting his kingdom._

 _"And how do you know that the boy is telling the truth? Especially with that... that... contraption?" King Arthur asked._

 _"I believe it's called a motor cycle, your highness, and he didn't sound like he was lying. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was telling the truth."_

 _"But how do we make sure he's not a threat?"_

 _"I have been searching for an apprentice for some time now, and I think the boy, Henry, could do it. Of, course, it will be years before I begin teaching him magir, but he'll help keep my quarters tidy, help me with paper work, ectera."_

 _King Arthur thought about it for a moment. "Bring him to me."_


End file.
